don't leave this place
by jien16
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED]After an arguement, Sakura walks out and Naruto decides to leave the group as well..much to the disagreement of Sasuke..will he ever convince his team mates to go back to the group?SasuxNaru
1. Breakaway

Wahaha! Back with a vengeance and a new name, since I forgot the password of my previous account…''

Anyway, it's been a year since I wrote my last fic..so as I was editing the songs on my play list I just thought that maybe I'd make a new one. And here it is..ha ha ha! My last Naruto fic was posted on my friend's account, (chocolate sushi) so I just made myself one..

this story was inspired by the song 'Jopay' (which is currently my fave song) performed by Mayonnaise. Can't get enough of it! No wonder my iPod's about to break down(and it already did by deleting my 260something songs a while ago..boo hoo!)..and since I can't make a song fic out of it due to cross- culture barriers, I just made something like this.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and all the peepz in this fic. If I did, I would've bought myself a brand new cel phone (hry, I already did!) and a whole vending machine of prepaid cards.

Chapter uno- break away

"Hey guys!" Sakura cried out. She rushed to the bridge where Team 7 used to be waiting. Sasuke was already there, and Naruto too. One seemed aloof with the other.

"Erm..did I miss something?" the pink- haired girl queried.

She knew moments like these were normal with the two boys. Naruto would always be the one to provoke Sasuke's patience with his stints. Sakura would often watch & wonder if ever her 2 team mates would ever survive a day without arguing.

"Nothing...just the usual morning fight." Sasuke sneered.

"Usual? Hey, I almost defeated you in that arm wrestling!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You would've if only I haven't found out that you cheated." Sasuke answered.

"I DID NOT cheat. You were just weak. Admit it Uchiha." Naruto insisted.

Sakura watched in helplessness as they argued. Maybe that day might never come.

"Uh..maybe you guys are wondering where sir kakashi is..or why he's late.." she inquired sheepishly, trying to break up the argument.

"Don't ask. For the many times that he asked us to meet here, he was 90 late." Naruto answered.

"Maybe he got lost or something." Sasuke added.

Sakura often speculated why their teacher was always late. Once(or maybe more than once) he got lost on the way.

"That's why maps are made, right?" Sakura had said when kakashi gave them this reason.

"So what are we supposed to do now.."she said, ignoring her thoughts.

"Wait." Sasuke leaned against the bridge's railing. He too was getting impatient.

There were a few seconds of silence. Sakura thought of the time that has been…

It's been a while since they were given a real mission, not counting the 'missions' that kakashi had given them: community work in konoha which includes grass cutting and window washing. Ino and her team were given missions outside their town, and she had been away for a while. Sakura envied the fact that they were going away on much more challenging missions instead of staying in their village. Lee's team, on the other hand, were always away with the same reason as Ino's. So Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were among the few who had been left to 'defend' the village in case of emergency. Well, defending would probably mean getting the villagers' stuck cats out of tree branches and hunting down non- tax payers for persecution which was way too easy even for Sakura. Yeah, right. She would probably attempt to strangle their master if ever he would arrive.

"Maybe he forgot about it or he thought that we'd be meeting tomorrow.." Naruto wondered.

"Which would be stupid enough for him to happen." Sasuke remarked.

"Hey, did you ever wonder if that guy carries a calendar? Or if ever he has heard of one.." Naruto opposed.

"Of course he does..." Sasuke answered

"Who knows? I mean, he's really queer if you guys noticed."

"And we had been with him for sometime…Naruto, I think you're getting paranoid."

"I'm not getting paranoid!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Sakura realized that they were starting their debate which would lead to naught. She was right.

Naruto attacked Sasuke with his fist, attempting to punch him. Yet Sasuke avoided this and hit his team mate on the stomach.

"Uh..hey! Master Kakashi's here!" she pointed to the opposite end of the bridge.

Naruto and Sasuke looked, postponing their cat fight.

"Gotcha!" Sakura grinned. She got them where she wanted them to be. At least they stopped their useless arguing for 5 split seconds.

"Hey! That was a good one!" Naruto whined when he realized that Sakura was pulling a trick on them. She was getting good at these. But too bad she wasn't good enough on letting them forget their fight, which resumed right after

"Would you guys stop your useless arguments and agree on something at least for once?" she asked.

But none of them seemed to be listening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed, letting out her aggravation.

"Why can't you guys for once, JUST FOR ONCE stop all this stuff and nonsense?" she screamed.

"er..sakura….?" Naruto started.

"I'm so damn tired of your day to day arguments and sometimes I even wonder why me, of all people, got teamed up with the two of you!" screaming continues.

"Sakura!" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"It wasn't my bad..it was his!" He pointed to naruto.

"What do you mean me? I was just voicing out what I was thinking and YOU added your usual boasting! You think you're too good Sasuke but in tru----"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shrieked again, freeing herself from Sasuke's grip.

"It's so hard putting up with you guys! Ath the end of the day it's a miracle we're still in one freaking piece! And while I pray for my survival daily all you do is show off and prove to each other who's the better---"

"No we don't pro---"

"I'm not done yet, Naruto! Could you please not provoke Sasuke and try to survive until you're at least 20? And Sasuke, I know you really can't stand naruto (so do I) but if you tear off his limbs, he'd be surely be in a 50- 50 state so just stop being atrocious to him and do practice your anger management!" Sakura turned her back and walked away.

"Sakura! Where are you go--"

"I'm quitting Sasuke! Heard that? I QUIT!" Naruto and Sasuke watched as their pink- haired girly team mate walked away. (A/N: Hey, I do admit that Sakura could be cute at times…hehehe!)

The remaining team mates weren stunned with Sakura's walk out that neither of them seemed to break the silence that sakura left after her screaming. It was just an awful disbelief that team 7's seemingly perfect juxtaposition- despite the regular fights of Sasuke and Naruto- would be ended by Sakura turning her back. Like glue, she tried until her fateful walk out seconds ago to stop the ancient feud between Sasuke and Naruto, as she had been doing every day, which would probably make her the heroine of the story due to her indefatigable attempts to bring about peace in their team which would determine her maturity as a pers--- okay, I'm probably hallucinating. (A/N: Sorry, Sakura fans..but Sakura saving the world isn't the whole point of the story.) Anyway, can we get back? (yes. Sì. Hai. Oo. Oui..hahaha!...ehm…)

Naruto turned to Sasuke, in fury with what Sakura had done. It was sasuke's fault, after all.

"See what you did?" He pointed madly to the direction where Sakura went off.

"She's gone, because of you! You heard her, she's tired of all that we've been doing. And it's half of your fault!"

Sasuike was indifferent. He didn't expect this to happen. He never did. All those things he did to Naruto..he never thought it would affect Sakura like this. He never thought Naruto would go off defending Sakura like this….

"Naruto I…" Sasuke started. There seemed to be a lump in his throat and he can't say all those thoughts in his head.

"Shut up! Sakura's gone..and team 7 isn't team 7 without Sakura. So I'll just--"

Naruto would never thought he was about to say this.

"QUIT." It seemed that he just let something so heavy inside yet something else was pulling him back from taking a step away.

"No you can't." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist as he started to leave.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. He knows Sasuke came from a very authoritative clan, and that he can do anything to stop him from leaving. He did everything that Sasuke opposed to, and this won't be different. But still…

"Really? Why can't I?" Naruto asked scornfully.

"Because….." for Sasuke, it seemed like an entire lifetime that he had been standing there. He probably could give hundreds of reasons, with his personal rationale being the first.

Too bad he doesn't have the whole time to say it. Naruto forced his wrist out of Sasuke's grasp. This was really getting no where.

"There are none, right? That's why I'm leaving. Don't worry Sasuke, I'm sure you can handle being alone. You're the best, right? You don't need Sakura and you would never need me since you could do it all by yourself. You never needed us…" Naruto started to walk towards the opposite direction Sakura went. He broke into a run, trying to get away from Sasuke as quickly as possible. That bitch would surely wake up tomorrow forgeting all that occurred.

Sasuke stood on alone on the bridge, the words of Naruto still echoing in his mind.

_You would never need me.._

Somehow, it cut him deep. There were many times when Naruto and Sakura were particularly useful and somehow they had their own assets that contributed to their teamwork.

_..Never…needed..me.._

And then there was his reason. He haven't let it out a while ago..he could not. He may never. No one would understand him for sure. He smiled weakly and he walked to the direction Sakura went. Naruto was very, very wrong.

An hour after this ominous 'walking- out' occurred only did Kakashi turn up. He had been lost again along the way and he had to stop for directions. Wondering where his students were, he was sure that this was the moment he could get back on them. For Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke themselves were the ones who were always complaining about his tardiness. The tables had been turned. They themselves were late. (or so he thought.)

yehehes! First chapter up! Okay, the last part was quite lame, but I really had to make a reason for Kakashi's tardiness. You guys might be already have an idea what was up with Sasuke, but I did state it in my summary, no? hehehe! And about Sakura, I ain't against her or something. Like I said, she could be cute at times, and pink is my favorite color. I am trying to make this story as enetertaining/ tragic/ dramatic/ funny/ (insert other emotions here) so I have to exaggerate a bit.That's why I get quite corny..hehehe! Anyway, it's summer so I could probably update this story often. I'd make chapter 2 as soon as majority of my reviews are good or if ever I get inspired. So please do review my story and tell me which areas do I need improvements. Constructive criticisms are fine if that suits you. And as always, suggestions for the further improvement of this story are always welcome in my inbox. Until next chapter then..hehehe!

PS: I'm not a big fan of mayonnaise but for those of you who had heard the song 'Jopay', it's one of their best works in my judgment, though I still haven't got their CD. In a country wherein rock bands are at the height of their popularity, let's hope we'd hear more songs like this from others. xP


	2. Nothing much more

Haha!ok, I'm currently typing the 2nd chapte of my fic..and I have no idea what would happen..well..i did write this fic spontaneously a.k.a without plotting it in my head for hours/days whatsoever. So I guess I'd even surprise myself about what story I would conjure up as I hit my PC's keys…(and with a little good music in the background…hehe!i'm currnetly listening to my iTunes mp3..currently listening to Mariah Carey's "It's Like that"..oops..scratch that. The song's done…my mp3's playing Nina's "Through the Fire"...and later…jojo's "Not that kinda girl")..

Anyway…for those who reviewed this story (which already has a title,if you noticed)..all I can say is thank you then..(though I know that only 4 peepz out there reviewed this..6 less than the reviews I got last year…hehe!)and maybe if I ever break out of my I'm-one-pathetic-frustrated-writer image and make novels that would have the "_#1 New York Times Bestseller"_ above the title, I would gladly hunt down each of you who reviwed this…okay?what I'll do?Ask you to write me a review of my novel…but of course I would write novels pertaining to realistic situations…ayt?

Disclaimer: again, I don't own the naruto series, much more the manga…whatever!i don't own it, ok?as I said, I'm one pathetic frustrated writer….(yehey!broken sonnet na yung song!my fave!)and the 60 pesos left in my wallet ain't nuff to buy the series, so don't sue me, please…''

Chapter 2- Nothing much more

It was like yesterday, but it's been 3 days since team 7 split up. Yeah, right. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke haven't talked to each other after that incident. Kakashi had learned about what happened that afternoon, after much pain of hunting them down, sine it seemed that none of them wanted to talk about it. He then bribed Naruto with a bowl of king- sized ramen to tell him what happened. That seemed to do the trick since Naruto explained the incident piece by piece…only continuing the story after his sensei agreed to refill the ramen bowl. After about 5 refills (and bills flying out of his wallet) kakashi seemed to get the whole picture.

Kakashi: (counting money left in his wallet) Seemed immature of you to do that.

Naruto:(in between slurpping and chewing noodles)ngish ngwash ngo ne!

Kakashi: yup, immature indeed. Childish.

Naruto;(still slurping noodles)ngush shup!

Kakashi:and now you're speaking gibberish...

Naruto:(swallows noodles hurriedly)HALLER!as if it was my fault! It was that damn sasuke's fault….

Kakashi: (remains calm despite naruto's sudden outburst)but if you just didn't infuriate him..then maybe it wouldn't turn out as bad…but then you could still apologize…

Naruto:(obviously getting pissed off)shut up!like I want to hear it!and I would NEVER in a million years express my regret to him, of all people!

Kakashi: (knowing naruto's sky- high pride and his obvious resentment with sasuke, he felt it was utterly useless to debate this time) we're going no where then……

Maybe it was fate or maybe it was what he wanted, but after the split up, naruto and sasuke didn't cross each other's paths, though they do live in the same town. Naruto had visited sakura (not to mention he missed her too,now that they had already split up) at home and tried explained his side. Conversation as follows (A/N: I dunno, but I just feel in the mood of doing this form of dialogues…ehehehe!):

Naruto: kakashi's trying to talk me to apologizing to sasuke, you know..

Sakura: and…?

Naruto: as if I WILL!(bangs fist on the table, made sakura flinch in surprise)

Sakura: yes you would…

Naruto: (sarcastically) really? What makes you think I would…? You quitted because of him..and you want me to repent with him?

Sakura: (rolls eyes) it wasn't just because of him, _baka!_ You owe half the fault…if you two just stopped infuriating and provoking each other---

Naruto: HEY!that's the exact thing kakashi said!

Sakura: so that means we're on the same side then. Means we're right.

Naruto: (stands up) RIGHT? How could you be right when I'm the one who got stepped on by that—that—jerk..

Sakura: (tries her best to persuade him) Naruto! Like, hello, wake up! YOU also had your shortcomings…that was probably one of the worst brawls we've had in our team.. but that wasn't the first.

Naruto: so what do you want me to do? Kneel and beg for his forgiveness!

Sakura: (obviously exasperated with naruto's stubborness) do that then and you've completed your mission in life to look like a jerk.

Naruto: exactly! So why do I have to do that anyway?

Sakura: because there won't be any team 7 until you two work things out.

Naruto: (staggered) so you won't go back to the team unless—unless I do what you say…?

Sakura: (sensing victory..) uh- huh…

Naruto: (grins) News flash sakura..i quit too! And I won't be coming back unless you come back and we've found another one to replace sasuke!

Sakura: (appalled) WHAT! Great, you're insane? Oh no…

Naruto: what d'ya mean oh no…?

Sakura: (guilty- looking) um..well..naruto…(grins sheepishly) what if..my..my walk out was just..an act…?

Naruto: (shakes off the thought) hey! If it did, it really looked realistic, sakura! But I'm sure you did not…uh, did you?

Sakura: (nods)

Naruto: (stares at her like she's got something on her face) so..the walk out/ quitting was just an..act?

Sakura: (grins uncertainly)um…like..yes..

Naruto: But why'd you do that anyway?

Sakura: well..that's the only way I could think of to stop you two..and it did work..but you quit too, so you mean we're both out..and you quitted too..damn, it's my fault.

Naruto: Hey! You don't have to regret it..coz if you didn't quit, I wouldn't've done the same and I'm probably stuck with that good for nothing jerk…sasuke.

Sakura: but it's because of me..if I didn't quit…(eyes getting watery due to the pressure of guilt)then we'd still be a team.. and we didnt've to leave sasuke alone..

Naruto: (smirks) as if he cares..i bet he's been dying to kick us out of the team so he could join other groups.

Sakura: hey! He wouldn't do that!

Naruto: duh, he won't show us of course but maybe..he does want us out.

Sakura: (fights for her point) well, I'm bet he's sorry about what happened..after all, we've been through a lot.

Naruto: maybe..but I still won't make up with him..he should be the one to do that.

Sakura: well… maybe you two should do it..that is, if you still want to have our team back, naruto.

Naruto: he'd better be the first to do it..and he bettter look good trying to look pathetic..well, I'd better go. It's getting quite dark.

Sakura: sure. (she was more than glad that he did)

Naruto thought back about his little talk with sakura as he walked back home. Sure, it did surprise him that what she did was just an act to stop him and sasuke from killing off each other, but he was certain that he wouldn't be the one to ask forgiveness first. Depends, when he'd probably like to do it. But as he contemplated on the times the three of them were together, he could remember more fights with sasuke than those wherein they agreed on the same thing. Maybe they just won't click. Maybe they do oppose each other, like oil and water. The more they clash, the more they repel each other. Simple logic. This was what made him sure of his notion that sasuke wouldn't care if ever their team would break up. For naruto, 3 days without sasuke was like being free from forever criticism and competition (with sasuke often times the winner). He hated to admit that he does miss those criticisms and competitions and sasuke's severish remarks on him. As he thought more and more about what sakura said, it seemed that he agreed little by little that he owed half the fault. Although he tried to fight it, he felt sorry and quite regretful for walking away. Guilt was quickly finding its way in his emotions. No, he shouldn't feel sorry. He should even feel glad he's going on solo flight. He'd show sasuke that he'd afford to be a great ninja even if he's alone. Who cares if he's alone anyway? He's been a lone many times. As if this one would make a difference.

The sky above him was starless, and the moon was no where to be seen. Naruto was certain he was alone in the streets that night as he walked back home frome sakura's place. Yet…yet he had a feeling he was being watched..and he could slightly feel its presence. It confused him how 'it'-whoever aor whatever was watching him- could hide its aura. Naruto stopped for a moment, trying to analyze what would happen next. As he leaned a shoulder against the cold wall of one of the structures, he heard something- or someone- take a step behind him. A chill ran up from his spine, this was really creeping him out. Naruto turned around, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Next time you do that to me again, you're dead meat!" he said, gripping Rock Lee's collar.

Lee freed himself from his grasp. "It's not my fault, and besides, you were looking so serious there.. like you were about to kill someone."

Naruto straightened himself. This guy would forever freak everybody out. He condsidered Lee as one of hi greatest competitors for Sakura's attention. But then there was still….

"So, you're back early? Let me guess, you chickened out on that mission you were boasting for weeks!" He teased.

Lee was quick to answer. "No, actually, we're done. We just caught those smugglers…trying to sneak in some illegal weapons."

"So why are you here then? Freaking me out…." Naruto shook his head.

"Well…I was aked by the higher authorities to tell you about you new…mission."

"huh? Mission, eh?"

"uh- huh. It's about-"

"wait wait wait….why are you saying this to me anyway? Kakashi- sensei should be the one telling this to us..not you."

"Do I have a choice? I wouldn't do this if I wasn't asked by senior authorities to do this. So, anyway..here goes."

"That better be good, then." grinned naruto.

"Sort of..well, all you have to do is retrieve something from the west…whatver it is.. you're supposed to look for some old guy there…well…that's all that they wanted me to tell you."

"What? Hey, how am I gonna complete this if you won't tell me the details, huh?" naruto again attempted gripped Lee's collar, but the other was quick to push him away.

"I don't know! That's all they wanted me to tell you. So, I better get going then.." he started to walk away.

"oh, and one more thing…" Lee stopped.

"You're supposed to retrieve it before another one else does…"

"Huh?"

"They say a leader from the other town would hire someone to get it…and since it looks very important for our master hokage…you better not blow it."

"You bet I won't!" Naruto grinned.

Lee's figure faded in the distance. Naruto could not contain his happiness for finally accepting that wonderful, big time mission. Time to kick some ass, then. Alone.

He didn't care if he was mad at him. He didn't care if he would never forgive him. But it did hurt him that he was still concerned for her. Of course his concern for her was evident, but he didn't assume that he cared that much for her. That he would do what he never thought he did. And while she was falling hardly for him, here he was, his emotions for the one who likes her getting stronger. He didn't show up for days after what had happened. But he was watching him, though it was still a unknown to him why he didn't feel his presence. All that's happening to him was unrequited affection. And it pained him that he wouldn't probably return his feelings. After what had happened. Ever since he walked away, he left his life in disarray. He walked away and all he needed- all sasuke needed- was one more day with him. He had no idea he'd get more tha he bargained for.

okaaaaaaaaaay…I know you what you guys are thinking…my story is gettung more pathetic as I add this chapter.. some would probably admit it's a waste of time since nothing much (if ever there was) happened here, except some experimental dialogue format. Whatever. Maybe I'm not up to much writing today.--

haha!if this is boring you out and you think there's a hideous flaw in my fic, then there's always the review button at the bottom..just in case you want to say something..but if you think that this story is-uhm- nice or satisfactory, then you could speak out and use the review bottom below, okay? My next chapter would again depend on the reviews that I would get, and the time I would have, since it's not on my side. My classes are starting in 2 weeks, but I would try to finish this, since I would like to prove to someone that I could finish a fic like this, so whoever that person is, WATCH ME!till next chapter then…(if ever there would be..-')

PS:I would like to apologize about the last lines of this chapter, since they were taken in context within the lines of SimplePlan's "Everytime" since I think it would suit this story..(and that's the song I'm listening to as I'm typing this).

I'd like to clear up that I don't own the song and I'm in short supply of cash to buy the rights of simple plan's songs, so again, don't sue me, ayt?

PSS: HALE ROCKS! I would just like to say that…..haha!Hale's song also contributed to inspire me to make the chapter of this fic…"The day you said good night" RAWKS!haha!


End file.
